1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage devices. More particularly, the invention relates to devices which store and protect clothing garments in a state which conforms to the shape of the garment as-worn and, hence, simulates the condition of the garment when it is worn by the wearer.
2. Background Art
The problems associated with maintaining the structural integrity of clothing garments during storage and/or travel are well known. The useful life of a garment can be extended if the garment is not subjected to undo wrinkling, crushing and rubbing against other garments and articles.
Ordinarily, when either storing a clothing article in a drawer or on a shelf, or in a suitcase for travel, the garment is simply placed, or in some cases forcibly shoved, into its storage position where it is in contact with other articles of clothing and the like. Furthermore, it is typically not oriented in its as-worn shape. As a result, the garment becomes prematurely aged.
Likewise, in the display of clothing articles for sale, it is desirable to position the articles in such a way that they can be viewed in the shape which they are in when worn, yet protected from being damaged or otherwise affected by shoppers handling them.
Various attempts have been made in the past to address these issues. One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,013 to Mayer, which discloses an intimate garment protector for protecting a bra during laundering. The device is comprised of first and second cup-shaped basket members adapted to receive the cup portions of a bra. The bra is sandwiched between the first and second basket members in the washing process to protect the shape and contour of the bra.
Another example of a device for protecting the shape of an item of wearing apparel is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,531 to Schoonover. Schoonover discloses a form retaining holder for a visored cap. The holder has an upper shell and a lower shell which fit together in a nested configuration and serve to maintain the shape of the cap.
Another attempt to address the foregoing appears in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,476 to Schwartz, in which is disclosed a brassier display package formed from two transparent sheet members that are secured together with the bra disposed there between. The sheets have nested cup portions integrally formed therein to hold the bra cups. The nested cup portions are formed so as to be slightly outwardly distended to simulate the appearance of the bar when it is worn. Schwartz, however, does not permit storage of a plurality of different sized bra cups, nor does it permit storage of a plurality of bras at one time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,435 to Schlanger discloses a garment retainer package for packaging, shipping, display and storing bras. Schlanger utilizes nested transparent cups. However, the device of Schlanger is designed to retain the bra in a single cup, with the bra folded in half and the straps folded within one of the cups. Moreover, while the package does purport to illustrate shape of one breast cup and thus serves to accurately display one cup, the package still does not give a true and accurate representation of how the brassiere will look in its actually worn condition. In other words, the package does not support the brassier with the brassiere cups in laterally spaced and tensioned relation to each other. Also, the construction of the Schlanger device requires that one of the bra cups be capable of being inverted so as to be disposed in nested relation with respect to the other one of said bra cups prior to the closing of the package.
None of the prior art known to the applicants herein disclose a storage container for protecting articles of clothing, and in particular brasiers, in an as-worn condition and shape, permitting a variety of different sized brassieres to be stored simultaneously or singularly.
The invention is directed to a receptacle or retainer/holder for articles of clothing which retains those articles of clothing in an as-worn shape and which protects those articles of clothing from undesired and premature wear and tear. The invention, for example but not by way of limitation, is particularly suitable for use in connection with brassiers.
A particular form of the invention illustrated herein includes a brassiere storage receptacle comprised of upper and lower housing halves, which may or may not be hinged together, and one or more pairs of convex bra cup receiving supports adapted to be rotatably received by the housing lower half. The upper and lower housing halves, along with the supports, form an interior space for storing brassiers.
In a second embodiment of the invention, the cup receiving supports are inverted such that the outer surface of the brassiere cups contact interior surfaces of the cup receiving supports with the upper housing half being closeable about the lower housing half so as to enclose the stored brassier within an interior space defined by the upper and lower housing halves. The upper housing half preferably forms a flat surface which permits the stacking of two or more brassiere receptacles one on top of the other.
The housing halves are preferably constructed of vacuum formed material such as thin gauge sheet-like plastic which is preferably clear to facilitate viewing of the garments therein, but also may be made of opaque materials, including cardboard or any other material which will occur to those of skill in the art.
In a third embodiment of the invention, the receptacle is formed of semi-rigid neoprene, reenforced neoprene, or other suitably semi-flexible covering material out of which the clothing article receptacle of the invention is formed. In this embodiment, the cup receiving supports are integrally formed with the housing. Consequently, this third embodiment is a one-sized-fits-all version of the invention since the cup supports do not have interchangeable sizes. In one configuration, the third embodiment of the invention is comprised of upper and lower halves which are hinged together by a live hinge, the first and second housing halves being fastenable together by any convenient closure apparatus such as a zipper or hook and loop material. Preferably, the housing of this embodiment defines a large enough volume to fit up to three brassieres therein.
The invention provides a cost effective, simple to manufacture solution for the problem of premature aging of clothing articles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clothing storage receptacle which reduces the tendency of stored clothing articles to become permanently worn.
Another object of the invention is to provide a storage receptacle for a brassiere wherein the brassier is dispose in its as-worn shape.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a brassiere storage receptacle which can store one or more brassiers in stacked relation within a single receptacle.